best selling
by twihardward
Summary: Edward left.no jacob. bella wrights the story of her life lived with the cullens, it becomes a best seller. but life takes a turn when her book"the true vamp" has a book written in response called. "the lonely true vamp" by someone using the name LION
1. Chapter 1

Best Selling

emptiness, loneliness, pain, hate, sorrows These are my only feeling since the day he said good bye. I sometimes wonder if it would have been better to lie in the woods lost, and let death over come me. but I didn't.

I am alive. When people ask me how I am that's what I tell them "I am alive" its very hard not having anyone to tell the truth to, about my wonderful eight months.

So one day sitting in school, and though if only I had someone to talk to. That's when it came to me. I would Wright it all down. I would right a story

That was 3 year ago. Now I am sitting at my new home in forks, reading fan mail.

How did my life as hell become my life of numbness, well. It all has to do with Edmond Anthony. Aka Edward Cullen. This is the story of the Cullen's. and my short life lived with them. but as others know it… A TRUE VAMP by Bella Swan


	2. chapter2

My story is a number one seller and has been ever since I published it. I moved out of Charles house and got my own place.

I am on my laptop and answering fan mail, I seem to have lots of it. I never knew that people would love to read something, about a vampire that did not kill people, but loved people. I would have never guessed someone would find my life so entertaining. But they don't know it my life, they think it's a made up story.

I new that I could not use their real names. So I did this in stead. Edward is Edmond. Alice is Ally Rosalie is Rose Emmett is em jasper is Jace. Esme is Essie Carlisle is Carl. Bella- Izzy

Most people love my story. but not a lot of people love the ending, most hate it. But I can say, that I am the most hateful of the ending.

I opened up my fan mail site, and started to answer questions.

Truevampfan- I LOVE your story. its so good, but I really wish Edmond would not have left izzy. Could you please tell me why you have it that way, I don't understand. I though he loved her, he put aside his hunger for her to love her, but then he snapped?

I was in tears from reading this. she is wondering the same thing I have for 3 years now. It helps that people understand what I went though, it makes me feel less crazy and lonely. But reading their pain for me, made me feel better. So I wrote back.

To Truevampfan- I really don't know why I ended the way I did. I guess, that is the only way I could end my story. because in my own life, this is the only thing I know. Pain.

My cell phone rang, I looked at the caller idea, and it was my publisher.

"hello, James"

"Bella, we are having a book singing in Seattle tonight, there will be a limo there to pick you up around 7ish. " oh great

"okay"

I got ready and at 7 there was a limo there to pick me up, just like James said. Hello I greeted the driver and in the back set James

"Bella, I have some new, and I don't know what we are going to do about it, " he was worried I could tell.

"what is it James"

"well here is the thing, there is a new book out, and it is from someone that no one can find he is a no one. But like I said, he has a book, and its called, THE LONELY TRUE VAMP."

Hmmmmm

"what, someone is stealing my story" well I don't think anyone would want to live my life.

"well not exactly "

"then what"

"well this guy calls him self the lion. And he rewrote your story, but he made it from Edmonds prospective, you would never guess, it was like, he took your book, and fit everything just right, the date, time, words. I was like, he lived it. It was like, he knew how Edmond thought, and how he loved izzy, there is parts in his book that you have shown me that you edited out of the book, that he has in there. Its just …wow"

by this point I was dizzy

"and their meadow, that is the picture on the front, it looks just how you both decried it! Here! "

he handed me the book, I read the subtitle and it said "the lion was stupid and masochistic for leaving the wonderful lame" and I looked at the picture and sure enough there it was. Our meadow. And then it all went black…

THANKS FOR READIN' TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!

BTW-

SM, OWNS ALL

Luvs ya'll

Jamie


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella are you okay" James shook me awake.

"hmm, James we have to fine this guy!" he nodded

"I NO but I wont be easy. He has a fan sit set up that we can send him a message. That is are only way of talking to him. Do you want to read the book"

"yes, I don't think I can take a book signing, can you just take me home, so I can read this. and then send him a message."

"that's fine."

When I got home, I set the book on the count and lost it. It could not be Edward! I mean, he promised to stay out of my life, he did not want me any more. I cried and cried,

If this is him, if this is Edward, why would he do this to me, why would he want to tell his side of the story. all I know is that I hope he gets how much pain he caused me.

Why would he even care, to read something from me, he does not love me any more, he told me this, 3 years ago, what is this book, just something to rub in my faces saying, haha you though I loved you?

but I finely picked up the book and started reading it…

Chapter one- meeting her ( my chapter one was called meeting him)

He talked about how strong my blood was how he thought I was a demon brought to kill his good ways. how he just hated what i did to him, he talked how he did not want to kill me. how,he could not read my mind, and when he looked in my eyes how he wanted to know me more. But how he could not stand to be with me. so he left. And was gone for two weeks. He talked about how he went to be alone because he could not deal with the hate he felt for me..

It broke my heart, to hear how much pain my sent caused him and to know how much he hated me even .

After I read, this I could not stand. It I cried ever harder,

Because there was no doubt in my mind what so ever that this is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen writing to me, his story, of how he killed me..

I KNOW I KNOW this is really really short, but what I am doing, is, I am going to have a chapter for each chapter of his/her book ! so tell me what you think… and I swear they will get longer! AND A BIG THANK YOU TO MY OWNLY REVIEWER! twilightlover4evr! LUVS YOU LOT! And btw! If you review! I reward, with info about the next chapter! So you know what to do! click that link down there and review!


	4. Chapter 4

(a.n. hey! I just wanted to tell ya that parts of this story have been taken for midnight sun. I will put a * to show you when I am and a * to show you when I stop… as you all no, S.M. OWNS ALLTHING TWILIGHT)

I woke up this morning and though about the horrid nightmare that I had. And then I seen it, laying on there floor right were I had though it.. his book. So it was not a nightmare… I picked up the book, and looked at the picture of our meadow.

Hmmm

I drove out the to woods. I though to my self.

'am I really going to go into the wood and look for a meadow I have not been to in almost 4 years.'

Yes, yes I am.

So I wondered around, until I finely found it. It looks just the same as it did on the book, which I held in my hand. I felt my self start to come apart right there in the middle of the meadow. I remember the spot that we had laid in. and I set there. I put my head down, and closed my eyes

I waited for the big pain to hit me. but it never did. If anything, I did not feel any pain. It was almost like he was sitting right by me. I looked up, but there was nothing. I felt a need to be close to him. So I picked up the book and started reading.

2-My selfless angel

he wrote how annoyed he got at his family, for asking like he was going to snap at anytime. The book talk about how annoying it was that he could not read my thoughts. He was amazed how I did not tell anyone about the killer glances.

I loved the way he felt protective over me.

He wrote talked about how much he hate when Jessica was a fake friend to me. I really shocked me how much he felt protective over me when 1)he did not know me and 2) he wanted to kill me.

But still, I remember putting in my book about how much, I thought there was something wrong with me! I though great here I am and the total amazing guy is looking at me like I am peace of crap!

I read the part were I first hear him speak to me. *hello I am Edmond Anthony(Edward Cullen) I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Izzy smith(me!) she seemed confused there was the little pucker between her eyes, it took her half a second longer then it should have for her to reason "how do you know my name?"*

Haha, know I understand he called me Bella, because he had read the minds of every one I had corrected.

I hate to say, this book is giving me Edward. It's like looking into the past with out pain. There was no pain, because it feels like he was there, like he loved me. but I know that is not the case, I know he left because he did not want me.

I finished the 2nd chapter about me telling him about my mom and Phil. That's were this chapter got its name, the though of me so selfless, when really. My reason for staying is because of him, total selfish. I need to be here because it hurt too much to leave, because if I leaven then I have no way of remembering him. How do I know that I am not crazy, and that I made him all up..

Well for one. This book, if I am not dreaming right now, I have this book to prove that he was with me at one point.

I could not read anymore of this book, today. So I made it my goal, I will read one chapter every day, but I will not just read it I will go somewhere where I shared something with him. And then when I am done, I will send 'lion, Edmond, Edward' a message on his sight.

I woke up the next morning and looked at the book again. I got in my old truck(of course I still have it) and head of to my next spot to read my next chapter…

HEY were do you think she will go! Next chapter is the car crash! Anyone can guess it right I will tell them! I have an idea, for each chapter if you can guess where she is going, I will tell you if you are right, and what she is reading there! And btw TO ALL WHO REVIEWD Musings of a Random Tween AND twilightlover4evr THANK YOU LOTS! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU TO! So click the link! And R-E-V-I-E-W!

LUVS YA'LL

Jamie


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Long time no write! But honestly sorry… well wont keep you any longer!

I pulled into the place were I swore I would never come back to…. Forks high school. I though that the chapter about the car crash would be best to reed while sitting were it all took place the parking lot..

Good thing it is Saturday so no one will care if I am parked here. I parked in the spot were I had parked so many times.

I got out of my truck and took the book and an old blanket. I unfolded the blanket by the back tire and sat down on it.

I pulled out the book that has flipped my word around in so many ways so fast. I filled to chapter 3…. CRASH!

I could tell my the first senates that I would be in tears because it said… I will tell you something, frightened is knowing that someone you truly love is in danger and there is nothing you can do about it without hurting them even more.

He wrote of see Alice/ally's horror filled face when she seen the crash beforehand, and about, the one thing that crossed his mind when he seen what was about to happen. NOT HER…..

Not me

And how, he jumped and pushed me out of the way and how he saved my life. and how he knew I had seen it all.

He told of how it hurt him to lie to me, and to walk away, the words still ring true in my ears

_Flash back_

"your don't going to let this go are you?" he asked

"no" I answered

"then I hope you enjoy disappointment" he snapped coldly

_end of flash back_

He said that he wanted to tell me on some leave but, he just could not in danger his family….. but he trusted me.

I though that's were this chapter should stop… were mine did. But know I looked ahead and seen how I still had quite a lot…. Hmmm.

I started reading… and realized, that I did not know what had went on that night in the Cullen house.

He told of how mad he had gotten because they all wanted to leave, and how he knew that if he left it would look strange and then they could not tell if I had told. They were all angry with him for putting them in danger to save me. all of them did not understand how come I was so imported, not even Edward, but…. Alice did soon enough.

I read on about how, she seen me ether dead in Edwards arms, or standing by his side forever as one of them.

Ouch. That pained me to read

He told in the story about how he hated both option, and how he would just run way. And he did, he started running.

He ran right to my house, he did not know why but he did, and righting up the tree to my window!

Haha, he said he felt like a peeping tom, as he opened my window, and crawled in holding his breath, and sitting in the rocking chair. He watch me, and knew he had to leave, he put how he was just about to leave for good, when I said his name.

He was frightened that I had woken up, but he seen that I was still asleep. And how he just watched for a minute, until I said Edward don't leave me.

Then he said the words that are now ingrained in my mine forever. "could a silent dead heard beat… well I felt like mine just did "

I don't know weather that made me feel like smiling a cheesy smile or crying from remembering that was all a lie…..

I crawled in to my truck, after finishing that chapter and curled into a little ball, and let all of my pain go…

Hey my people! Sorry it's been so long! Can anyone guess where next chapter will be at? Take a look at your old twilight book! Then review REVIEW…. And I will tell you if you're right… and maybe just maybe a little more….. a peace to my puzzle! (the puzzle is my story)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my good and faithful people! Soooooooo I have nothing to say! Soooo here it is….

Btw- S.M. owns all thing twilight! Duh

Tick tick tick….. It never ever changes, no matter how old you are. The sounds of a school.

This school has not changed any. I walked down the all too familiar hall way to the bio. I set in my old set. With Edwards book in front of me. Before I opened it I looked to the front of the class room I studied the board, almost wishful that something would appear, to detract me from this book, from my life, but mostly from Edward.

Wow, it seems like I was in high school again. I closed my eyes, and pictured it all. Me looking down, with my hair as a wall from the rest of the class. The kids were talking, Mr. Banner coming in and start teaching. I took a deep breath in and...

I could smell him, so much sweet then I remember. I feel his eyes on me, staring at me, daring me to look up.

It seems too really, for a moment I closed my eyes tighter. Not want to lose this. Remembering him hurts, but this, felt like the world was ok, I could feel this present and I was calm.

Then I looked up.

Nothing

What was I kidding; of course he was not there. I pain crawl up me. And I picked up the book.

I could make myself read. It was like, I knew this was him, not just by him knowing the story, but by how he writes. Anyone how knew Edward would know that this is him.

I don't care how many times I have to read this story; I still don't think I will believe a word of it. All of these words of love, I feel as if they are lies, because when I think about the hurtful words he said in the woods.

But, call it a guilty pleaser, when I read this, it's almost like he is with me, well not him, but a ghost of him.

Haha which is really funny, to think about, because he is not a ghost he is a vampire.

I finely started to read, and I just could not believe what he was saying. I was driving me mad, reading and know that's not how he felt…. It made me so angry!

He put how hard it was for him to not talk to me, to have to ignore me. To act like I was nothing,

Haha ironic much? If it hurt him that much then why the heck would he leave! And not even look back.

As if! He didn't care! Who does he think he is kidding… oh yea, all of my readers. But if I knew Edward this was not for my readers, this is for me, and only me.

I read and read, though it made me very angry! How he said he took it so hard.

He said he was upset when the boys were asking me to the dance. I didn't understand at the time what he meant when he would tell me that we should be friends but that he wanted to be my friend.

But as I began to understand in time.

As I read further I got to one of the parts that I wrote about in my book, one of my favorite parts conversations with Edward.

About him wanting to go to Seattle with me, I remember him telling me I am aborted.

When I finely got done I was so angry that I though the book down to the floor. And just set there for a while. Then I bent down and picked it up.

Then I did a very Bella like thing, I hit my head when I lifted up. I sat down on the floor and rubbed my head. Then I stood up and on the side of the table have a carving E.A.M.C + B.M.S. and I though my eyes was going to pop out of my head! I never ever remember him carving this! And then I set my hand on it.

Warm! It was warm, like it had just been carved. And I black out


End file.
